Wander
by SemeSideOfThePaddle
Summary: Draco has a twin, Harry and Blaise are clueless, and YAOI is abound.
1. Begin

Title: Wander

Pairing:Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini/OC, Ron Weasley/ Hermione Granger

Setting: Slightly AU.

Rating: Mature for adult content

Warnings:Yaoi, violence, gore, angst, smut, and unbeta-ed.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN T.T

Summary:Draco Malfoy and his twin, Serpe go into Hogwarts prepared for anything--except falling in love. But neither of their crushes seem to notice them, only the other twin, so Serpe and Draco switch places. But this all causes problems in the end that they feel the need to alleviate in the worst ways.

Chapter One- Begin

It was early morning when Lucius Malfoy led his identical twin boys to platform 9 3/4 with his wife, Narcissa. Their first year would be the only year Lucius accompanied them, but it was an important one. His sons were eleven and had received acceptance letters from five different wizarding schools across the globe. However, Lucius kept with tradition and sent them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco, the eldest by one minute and threes seconds, was disappointed. Serpe, on the other hand, had been ecstatic.

Lucius paused as they reached the platform entrance. This was a test his father had put him through. It was also one Lucius had decided to give to Draco and Serpe to trust their common boys turned to face their parents at the exact same moment with quiet confusion. Lucius merely surveyed them one last time.

Draco and Serpe had inherited Lucius' veela-like hair coloration, though the style was shorter and slicked back. Their eyes, though, were courtesy of their mother. They were a murky, soul-piercing, grayish blue. Lucius' molten silver eyes were vastly different. The twins also had pale skin that stretched over their thin frames in a nearly unhealthy manner. Lucius had high hopes that they would fill out properly with a bit of Quidditch, and not maintain their mother's body shape forever.

Narcissa's black hair whipped behind her as she moved to embrace her boys and say goodbye, black heels clacking aginst the cement landing. Lucius reached out with his magic to comfort her, knowing how sad she must be to be letting her boys go.

"I'll miss you both immensely. You will remember to write your mum and dad?" Narcissa murmured, finely shaped lips peppering kisses all over Draco and Serpe's faces in a motherly manner.

"We will, every.." Draco started, trailing off.

"Week if you'd like," Serpe finished. Narcissa gave them both one last kiss on the cheek before relenting in her affections. Draco and Serpe looked to their father, who was holding out his spidery hand. Each gripped it tightly for a few seconds before letting go. They then faced the supposed entrance to the platform. Neither had been told how to get in, but as soon as they laid eyes on the brick column, they knew how to get through. Withe idle waves and cautionary glances to each side, the twins disappeared inside platform 9 3/4.

Lucius smirked at his sons' intelligence level and calmly took Narcissa's left hand. They walked along, attempting to find a secluded place in which they could apparate without much notice.

"They passed that test, didn't they?" Narcissa stated more than questioned, but Lucius answered anyway.

"Yes, They took less time than I did in figuring out you actually had to walk through the wall.." Lucius admitted, eyes bright and proud. Narcissa merely let her tinkling laughter fill the air right before a loud popping sound caused several Muggles in the vincinity to jump with fright.

Inside the platform, the Hogwarts train was leaving. Draco and Serpe had settled into a compartment with three other prospective Slytherins. One was a girl, and much to Serpe's disgust, was draping herself all over Draco's and his laps. Her name wasn't particularly important to either twin, but they made a mental note to remember that it was 'Pansy'. Their father would be displeased if they forgot the name of one of his friend's and business partner's daughters.

The other two were boys and rather quiet. One was Blaise Zabini, who posessed striking features and an even more striking personality that made Serpe's stomach flip-flop with some foreign feeling. The second was Antonii Devi, an American student. The entire compartment spent twenty minutes teasing Antonii about his accent, until the other told them they had accents as well and conversation took a turn in subject.

"Draco, Serpe sweethearts, how will I ever be bale to tell the two of you apart?" the fastly becoming annoying girl whined, wriggling her hips.

"If you do not learn the difference in two weeks, we will let you in on a secret of ours," Draco compromised, earning a desperate look from Serpe. It was one that clearly said, 'Keep your mouth shut'.

"Ooh, really Drakey-poo?" Pansy practically cooed before stopping.

"Wait.. Are you Serpey-pie?"

Draco and Serpe held back twin grimaces at the horrid nicknames their new 'friend' had taken upon herself to give them. Blaise however chuckled, the sound low and deep despite his age. Serpe found himself joining, but his laughter sounded boyish in comparison to Blaise's. Draco blinked and was unwillingly tempted to laugh himself. Soon, however, the entire compartment had erupted in uproarious laughter. All were breathless when they finally managed to stop.

In another compartment, towards the back of the train, Harry Potter was making friends. They explained, in a much more simpler manner than what Hagrid had used, why exactly he was famous. Ron, a redhead with a rather large family from what Harry had heard, had been surprised at the sudden appearance of the Boy- Who- Lived. Hermione Granger was not. She could list facts about Harry that he himself was clueless too. She also had a rather large arsenal of rumors that floated around, all of which Harry said were false.

"We all should change into our robes. I'll use the bathroom, so you boys may use the compartment," Hermione said as she moved out through the sliding door. Harry and Ron immediately changed, both used by now to other boys' bodies. It only took a few minutes or so before Hermione walked back in soon after with a pudgy boy who also wore robes and was carrying a rather large toad.

"Harry, Ron- this is Neville. Neville- This Ron and Harry, ' Hermione calmly introduced the three. Neville gave a shy smile but his eyes widened comically when he noticed Harrry's scar.

"Y-you're Harry Potter!" Neville exclaimed, pointing frantically. Harry blinked owlishly before sighing.

"Yes I am. Its really not a big deal though.." Harry attempted to get the attention off of his person and it seemed to work as Neville slumped down into a seat beside Ron. Hermione tooke her seat by Harry, flashing a brilliant white smile. Ron blushed when he caught sight og it, the timps of his ears staining a deep crimson. The bushy-haired girl across from him didn't take notice.

"Look guys! There's Hogwarts!" Hermione excitedly gesture out the window, continuing her sentence with a rundown of Hogwarts history. Harry though was mesmerized by the beauty of the castle and somehow he knew his first year as a wizard was going to be his most exciting. He wasn't, however, prepared for events he could not foresee that would affect his entire life.


	2. Instant

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. I just enjoy writing fanfiction.

Authors Note: Unbetaed.

Chapter Two-Instant

The first years were silent as a large man with a scraggly beard and mass of hair stepped towards them. Harry's green eyes shone with recognition and he flashed a smile at the man. He smiled back, cheeks a rosy red color.

"Alrigh' everybo'y, I'm Hagrid. I'm the games keeper 'ere," Hagrid informed them, his lips still curled into a nice smile.

"I wan' ta welcome you to Hogwarts. Its a grea' school and I hope you all enjoy i' here. Now," Hagrid accentuated the word with a clap of his hands.

"Le's ge' goin'. All o' yer professors are waitin' to meet ya."

With that last sentence, Hagrid led them to the lake shore. The water was a murky black beneath the moonlight and several female students seemed to terrified to step near. Hagrid assured them that there wasn't anything in the lake that would hurt them, and each of the shaking girls were soothed. All along the shore, boats lay ready to cross the lake.

"Five to a boa', but make sure ya don' tip it over. Got i'?" Hagrid questioned and seemed satisfied when all students nodded. Harry, Hermione, and Ron chatted quietly to each other for a few minutes while everyone found boats. Abruptly, they were the only ones left standing. They searched for a free boat and found one with two rather striking blondes in it. They were identical in every way and seemed to be speaking to each other though their lips hardly moved.

Harry approached the small wooden boat with Ron and Hermione. The twins' eyes snapped up to look at the trio with cool indifference. The one sitting on the right sneered as he took in the appearance of Ron's second hand robes but the sneer dropped to a smirk when he saw Harry. The other maintained a rather bored look however.

"Hullo," Harry greeted. The blondes' gazes didn't waver, nor did their lips part to speak. They merely nodded in acknowledgement of Harry and his friends' presence. Ron suddenly grimaced as he recognized the twins.

"Draco and Serpe Malfoy, right/" Ron grinded out, a clear hatred shining dully in his eyes.

"That would be correct, Weasley," Draco and Serpe stated at the same time, "But you can just call us Malfoy. Were you and your friends planning to sit here?"

Harry nodded in answer, hand covering Ron's mouth to block the answer he had come up with. Draco's and Serpe's eyes flickered to gaze at Harry with a coolness that contrasted greatly with the smiles that had graced their lips suddenly.

"Harry Potter, we presume?" the twins asked in a mocking tone that did not escape Harry's ears. However, the Boy- Who- Lived chose to ignore it.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed. Ron's hands curled into fists but he was snapped out of his angry thoughts by a booming voice.

"I gotta ge' yer to school, boys an' girl. Can ya ge' in the boa'?" Hagrid instructed, though he made it sound like a request. hurriedly, the three friends slipped into Draco and Serpe's boat. Harry ended up pressed to Draco, though he could not tell which twin it was himself. Hermione, however, had picked up on the subtle difference between that twins. She didn't feel the need to mention it though. Ron sat unhappily between Hermione and Serpe. A few minutes passed and the boat was well on its way to the opposite side of the lake and Hogwarts.

The students reached the school with no problems and found a strict looking woman standing in front of large doors. She wore a green robe and velvet-looking green witch's hat. Her lips were turned down into a small frown, but her eyes contradicted the expression. She was happy to have new students and even happier that one was Harry Potter.

"First years, welcome. I am Professor McGonnagall. I teach transfiguration and am Vice Head Mistress. You will all be taking my class as it is required," Professor McGonnagall briskly explained, taking barely a breath between the sentences. She waited expectantly for nods and upon receiving them, continued.

"When we step through these doors, you will follow me and form a straight line. The Sorting Hat will then sing its song and I will begin calling names. I say your name, you shall step up and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. The Sorting Hat will call out your House and you will immediately go to your House's appointed table." Once again, students nodded. Professor McGonnagall turned to the doors and opened them. The students followed her.

"Potter," a soft voice addressed from behind Harry, accompanied by a nudge to his shoulder. Harry looked behind him and found one of the Malfoy twins looking at him.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry asked, halting his steps so he could face the blonde.

"Do you honestly like that Granger girl and Weasley? They're dirt you know. Granger's a mudblood and Weasley's as good as. You should hang out with my brother and I instead," the twin informed, know- it- all tone painfully obvious.

"'Mudblood'?" Harry questioned. Though anger-induced adrenaline was coursing through his veins, he was curious as to what 'mudblood' meant.

"Ah.. So you were actually raised by muggles. A mudblood is a witch or wizard who's parents are muggles.. Disgusting really.." Malfoy sneered. Harry's anger shone full force in blazing green eyes that locked with Malfoy's.

"I believe I can choose my own friends, Malfoy- Muggle, mudblood, or otherwise. At least Hermione isn't an egotistical bastard who thinks he knows everything," Harry sharply defended his friends before turning and catching up with the rest of the first years. Draco Malfoy's pride felt bruised and a genuine sadness washed over him. He had only wanted to be Harry's friend and couldn't understand the Boy- Who-Lived's anger. A hand on his shoulder and soft hug alerted Draco to his brother's presence. Serpe could tell instantly his brother was sad and after watching the Potter boy stomped away, assumed it was because of him.

"What happened, Drake?" Serpe whispered his question, tugging his twin along so they didn't get snapped at by Professor McGonnagall.

"He didn't want to hang out with us. He looked...angry..." Draco explained, utter confusion clear in his voice. Serpe sighed.

"Well.. What did you say to him..?"

"I told him he should he friends with us instead of the mudblood and Weasel..." Serpe shrugged, confused as well though he had been known to be the kinder twin.

"I don't know why he wouldn't be your friend Drake..Let's just get in line for Sorting. I can hear the bloody thing starting to sing," Serpe dragged Draco with him to the already forming line behind Professor McGonnagall. The Sorting Hat began its song in a loud voice that all feared would break their eardrums.

Ending Note: I am working on 'The Deafening Silence' so I may not update 'Wander' for awhile. If you haven't read TDS, please do so.

P.S: I LOVE REVIEWS


	3. The Sorting

Title: Wander

Warnings: Not much for this chapter to be honest.. It's mainly just some plotting.

Disclaimer: Again... I do not own Harry Potter.. If I did, you all know what would happen.

Chapter Three- The Sorting

It had been hours--Or at least that's what it seemed like to Draco. He had been sorted into Slytherin, along with Serpe, and had watched as Harry Potter's sorting tooke the longest. He had looked like he was talking, or muttering, and when the hat finally shouted out 'Gryffindor' it sounded reluctant. Curious really.

Still, he couldn't help staring from across the way, captivated. What could he have done to make the other so angry? He had only extended a hand in friendship, only wanted to hang out with him. Was it perhaps the way he had done it? Did muggles do handshakes another way? Draco truly did not know.

"...aco. Draco!" a caramel-skinned, dark haired boy sitting beside him screamed, right in his ear. The blond snapped to attention, turning to show him a nasty glare that worked even on his godfather at times. Blaise was not affected, much to Draco's immense despair, but smiled instead.

"You were staring at the Potter boy, Draco, got yourself a crush?" Blaise teased, earning himself yet another infamous glare.

"I'm not interested, Blaise, in anybody. You of all people should know that, " Draco curtly responded, reminding the other none too kindly of last month, when he had confessed profusely to the Malfoy and been shot down.

"Alright, alright.. Whatever you say. So, why were you staring at him?" Draco contemplated his answer to this for a moment, and he wondered, why did he? Potter was not his friend, not at all. He had said so, just not in so many words. It was odd for him to be obsessing.._not obsessing, not obsessing_..watching somebody in the first place. He had never been so...intrigued.

"Drake, you're doing it again, and he just caught your eye," Serpe noted, mouth full of pudding as he grinned. Draco blinked, and realized what Serpe has said was the truth and those striking..._I did not just think the word 'striking'..Oh bloody hell_...emerald eyes had met his own blue-gray.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Harry Potter had been utterly furious with the Malfoy twin who had insulted his friend. Of course, he wasn't sure which one it was, so he decided to hate both until he did find out. He had decided that anyway…but then caught one looking at him. He glared, hoping to seem intimidating. He had, after all, done quite a bit of glaring when he couldn't do much else. It was the only thing he could do behind the Dursley's back that they didn't catch onto. But the twin was in only a daze, unable to notice. It was when the twin beside him said something that the other broke from it, and blushed, staring straight at Harry.

_Well... Bloody fucking fantastic... _Harry looked away, tuning into something the only girl who hadn't managed to annoy him said.

"Hogwarts is well known for its defeat of evil, you know. It banded against the trolls when some of the somehow smarter ones started an army in the Founder's Era, and then again fifty years later when the Goblins came...." Hermione continued on, in only a slightly annoying manner. Harry shook his head, and rolled his eyes at the same moment Ron did. Hermione would most likely always be that way.

"...'Mione.. As much as we adore learning about ancient battles and such, can we wait for History with..." Ron looked to his schedule, surveying the curvy letters until reaching what he was looking for, " Professor Binns.. Merlin, that name sounds boring. I hope he isn't." Hermione scoffed.

"Must you be so childish Ronald? We are here to learn. If an interesting teacher can be distracting, why do we need one?" Hermione was most perplexed at the idea of having a _fun _teacher.

"..."

"..."

Ron was the first to burst into laughter, and then Harry did too. They were joined by the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and two other first year Gryffindors. Hermione glared crossly, immersing herself for what she said was the one hundred sixtieth time in 'Hogwarts, A History'. When the laughter died down, Harry felt those eyes on him again, and he couldn't help but glance up. He grimaced. It was the damn Malfoy twin again, and whichever one it was, happened to be standing up and slowly..._Oh shite._

"Hello, Potter, " Malfoy greeted as he finally made his way over, ignoring numerous stares. Harry could only stare, and then stare some more. What kind of person came back after insulting your friends and getting told off?

"...Malfoy.." Harry muttered in return, noticing that the table had gone dead silent.

"I was wondering if we could start over?" Harry blinked, shocked at the propositon, but before he could even respond, Ron spoke.

"You're a bloody arsehole Malfoy. I can't believe you would even come over here after all the shite you said about 'Mione and me!" It was the blonde's turn to blink then, and his mouth dropped slightly.

"That's what you were angry about?" Malfoy questioned, as if he couldn't imagine that. Harry paused.

"Bloody hell, prat, of course we are! What did you think I was angry about?!" Harry cried, indignant.

"..."

"..."

"...I'm truly sorry, I hadn't realized.. Merlin, I hadn't realized that would make you so angry.. Forgive me?" Malfoy's pale hand slid out of his robes sleeve and extended to Harry. Harry looked to his friends, at Ron and his brother's surprised expressions and Hermione's softened one. He looked into the Malfoy twin's eyes and nodded, gripping the hand with slender fingers.

"It's alright Malfoy.. Though I do have a question.." Harry started.

"Oh? What is it?" Draco leaned in slightly to listen.

"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to tell you apart from your twin?" And with that, the tense air eased, and several students erupted into giggles. Ron clapped his large hand on Harry's back, chuckling as well, before whispering lowly and mostly to himself.

"Maybe the Malfoy's aren't all that bad, just raised differently..." Harry laughed at his best friend's words.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The next few days were filled with running to and from classes that always seemed to be on the opposite side of the castle. Annoying, really, but Harry was happy anyway. He had made new friends quicker than before and found out even more about himself, thanks to Hermione. The Malfoy twins were still a conundrum and Harry was the most confused when they were around. One kept staring at him every time he looked away, at least according to Lavender Brown he did. The other twin only smirked when he saw Harry. And it was in double Potions with the Slytherins that Harry became even more confused.

He took his seat, as per usual, in the back, and took out the book he'd come to understand was the most important one for a young wizard learning to brew potions. In front of him was a black cauldron, twelve inches thick, school issue. It was the only one Professor Snape allowed them to use.

"Hey mate, " Ron mumbled, grumpy, most likely because Hermione had taken away most of his food, explaining that his eating habits were preposterous. Harry turned to grin at him, but noticed he was sitting on the stool beside where their bushy-haired friend normally sat, not him.

"I thought 'Mione was too high maintenance for you, Ron..." Harry teased. Ron blushed brightly, cheeks turning almost the same shade of red as his hair. Hermione chose that moment to sweep into the classroom, Draco and Serpe on each of her sides, and Blaise beside Serpe.

"....Ron, you resemble a tomato right now, " Hermione commented, letting one of the twins pull her stool out and sliding onto it. Ron sputtered, angry, becoming redder.

" 'Mione.. You don't have to be so mean to Ron. We were talking about something when you walked in," Harry jumped to his friend's assistance, smiling when Ron shot him a grateful look.

"Either way, the Weasley did have the appearance of a tomato.." the Malfoy twin, who had suddenly been seated adjacent him, murmured. Harry rolled his eyes, pushed the twin away, and glanced up just in time to watch Professor Snape make his grand entrance.

"We will be brewing an affection potion. You will then write five feet minimum on the process in which the brewing is executed and why it is called the affection potion and not the love potion. Begin," Professor Snape instructed, sweeping his hand over the chalk board where letters one by one formed instructions. Harry looked over at the twin next to him and smiled.

"I'll get in the ingredients, and chop stuff up, you brew?" He offered. The blonde nodded, giving a small smirk in return, and watched as Harry went off to the small room that held the ingredients for the potion. He came back moments later, arms overloaded with roots from the Whomping Willow, a small bucket of quartz, and other various items that were indiscernible. The Malfoy twin rose to help Harry, taking several of the ingredients to lessen the load. They went to the table, setting everything carefully down.

"What does the first instruction say?" Malfoy asked, organizing small piles of each ingredient, and narrowly avoiding a hit from the Whomping Willow's root. Harry looked up at the board.

"Kill the Whomping Willow root," Harry read, then blinked, There was a chorus of 'Wait..What??!'s from the entire class as people realized they would have to figure out some way to kill a plant. The rest of double potions was an adventure.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Professor Snape surveyed his class with utter distaste. There were only two promising children, and they were his godsons, Draco and Serpe. Sad, really. They had even held their partners hands throughout the whole brewing process--metaphorically, of course. The true disaster though, was Neville Longbottom, who upon dumping the entire bucket of quartz into the cauldron too fast, caused an explosion. Snape gave him a 'T' for the day, and gave his partner the same grade. Students weren't as intelligent as the ones in his day.

"Class is dismissed. I expect the essay tomorrow morning, on my desk as soon as you walk in," Snape announced, and pointed his wand at the door, causing it to fly open. Everyone ran out. They weren't as well mannered either.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"That was so funny!" Harry exclaimed, high-fiving the boy who had been his partner that class. The Malfoy twin's lips upturned just slightly.

"Yes, it was," he agreed, grabbing Harry's hand and tugging him along to Charms class. Blaise and Serpe followed closely behind, engaged in a quiet conversation about broomsticks. At least, it was quiet on Serpe's end, Blaise just had a loud voice. Hermione watched them, sure that there would be two new couples popping up quite soon. She squealed softly and set out to find Lavender. Sometimes, it was acceptable to gossip. Especially when it was about the Malfoy twin's and their crushes.

Author's Note: This is officially off hiatus!! I'm so excited! I finally managed to find the time to write this up for my wonderful readers. Alright, so here's the deal. I am accepting...Story requests! I will be accepting them until the tenth chapter of The Deafening Silence is reached. At that time, I will take the story request form and guidelines off this chapter of Wander, and the fifth chapter of TDS. Here's the rules!

1) It must be of the Naruto, Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Ouran High School Host Club fandom.

2) The main pairing must be yaoi or yuri! I'm sorry, but I just can't stand writing serious het. However, side pairings can be het as long as I do not have to do many scenes with them being all cuddlely.

3) I will think of a plot should you not suggest one, or do not give me a basic idea to brainstorm from.

4) I will not accept story requests that are included in reviews, but rather, I'd like you to PM should you wish for me to write something for you.

5) If you want a one-shot, you must specify that. If you want a two-shot, you must specify that. If you want multi-chaptered fic, you must specify that, understand?

Here is the form you should use:

Fandom

Main Pairing

Side Pairings

AU or Regular

Basic Idea/Plot (Optional)

Length (One-shot, Two-shot, Multi-chaptered)

Alright? Please do not hesitate to send me requests, but understand that I cannot take all of them at one time.

Thank you and please review!


	4. You Want Us To What?

**Chapter Four- You Want Us To What?**

Several students stared at their Potions professor in shock, and several others had fainted. Harry, however, just did not know what to think. But, let's backtrack a bit, and tell this story properly…

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Harry awoke the next morning content. He'd gotten his Potions homework done, thanks to the Malfoy twins and Hermione, and even managed to master the spell from Charms. He showered quickly, and made his way with Ron to the common room, to wait for their only female. There, they saw three familiar faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked, smiling at the two blondes he'd actually come to enjoy the company of, and Blaise. Serpe and Draco smiled back.

"We are here to.." One started.

"Escort you to.." The other picked up.

"The Great Hall. Aren't.." The first trailed off.

"We lovely friends?" This was said jokingly by the second twin. Harry rubbed his temples, and made a face.

"You guys need to stop doing that…" He complained, though really, he didn't mind and they both knew as much. One stood and held out a hand to Harry, which said took. He was led out of the common room and into the Great Hall. Hermione was already eating breakfast, her head buried in some book that was apparently fascinating. They sat across from her, and were joined by the other twin, as well as Ron and Blaise.

"Good morning, 'Mione.." Harry greeted, and got only an slight wave of fingers in response. He rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth had upturned. He couldn't remember smiling as much as he had in the few days he'd been at Hogwarts. Then again, with the Dursley's, smiling would get an insult and a beating. He sighed at the thought.

"Are you alrigh' mate?" Ron asked, mouth full of porridge. Hermione didn't even reprimand him, also looking at Harry with concern, her book having been set aside.

"I'm fine.." Harry murmured, "Just thinking about my relatives.." Hermione reached over and laid her hand atop his.

"Homesickness passes, Harry…" She said, in a comforting tone. Harry bit back sarcastic laughter and nodded. They didn't need to know what he was really thinking about.

"I know, 'Mione, I'll be fine." He smiled at her, but it was forced this time, and not the natural one he'd been displaying earlier. No one seemed to notice, and went back to their meals, sure that Harry was going to be fine.

Breakfast ended too soon for everyone's liking, and they all filed out. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had Double Potions with the Slytherins first. When they reached the dark classroom, they piled their assignments onto Professor Snape's desk and sat down. Harry once again found himself in the company of a Malfoy twin. He glanced at their shared table, and blinked. There was no cauldron prepared, only two small vials of disgustingly pink liquid that could be recognized as the affection potion they had brewed yesterday.

"You will all be drinking that." The cold voice that came from the front of the class caught everyone's attention. Then, reality sunk in. They were expected to drink an affection potion…with their table partners.. Well, for the bloody sake of Merlin, they were fucked.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

And that is how the students ended up at that moment. No one could quite believe what they had heard. Snape only watched in satisfaction. It was an project he had stumbled upon before, used generally when the class doesn't get along. However, this, was purely for his own amusement.

"At the end of class, you each must drink these while looking your table partners in the eyes. Until then, I will grade your essays and you may talk quietly while working on the assignment McGonagall gave you." Snape sat in his desk, and did as he had said he would. It was fantastic to be a professor.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Harry sighed in exasperation, facing the Malfoy before him. It was the end of class already, and they had to take the damn affection potion. He raised the vial to his lips but paused a moment, and lowered it again.

"Which twin are you?" he asked.

"Draco. I'll let you in on the secret of telling us apart later, when the potion wears off," the twin, that Harry now knew to be Draco, explained. Harry smiled.

"Alright.. On the count of three. One. Two. Three." They both swallowed the mouthful of potion, and it gained an instant effect. Draco had suddenly latched himself onto Harry, squealing in a way that was decidedly un-Malfoy. Harry hugged onto Draco right back though.

Similar scenes popped up all over the class. Crabbe and Goyle were wrestling playfully on the ground; Hermione and Ron were engaged in a cuddle fest; Serpe and Blaise were snogging.. The students didn't notice anyone but their partners.

"Mmm, Draco! We should get to our next class!" He exclaimed, still being embraced and embracing in return. Draco nodded enthusiastically and pulled away, taking Harry's hand. They skipped out of the room and down the hall, much to the amusement of a few upperclassmen. They remembered their first year quite well.

Blaise and Serpe were next to follow, also hand in hand, but not skipping. They walked slowly, giving each other small, sweet kisses. Hermione and Ron, cuddled close, exited behind them. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the pairs came out, all engaged in some outrageously affectionate act.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were in Transfiguration, Harry settled comfortably in Draco's lap. A cat was perched on the professor's desk, peering at them with yellow eyes. Then, it transformed, morphing into Minerva McGonagall. She had a tightlipped expression and a glare transfixed on the two students.

"Public displays of affection are not permitted in my classroom, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy… Miss Granger!!" The professor's attention had been drawn from her scolding to the door where Hermione was giving Ron a kiss on the cheek as they walked to their chairs. Several other students came in, in the same state as the rest. McGonagall nearly fainted. So many students, breaking the rules, at the same time…

There, she promptly fell to the floor, unconscious. Harry blinked, then turned back to Draco and resumed their conversation about how cute the other was. Hermione, the goody two shoes, didn't even notice their professor's state, so wrapped up in her continuous cuddling of the adorable redhead at her disposal.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

In the darkness of his dungeon office, Severus Snape celebrated. He had made his students his entertainment by giving them the potion to drink, and watched the havoc it caused in a magic mirror hanging in his office. His favorite part so far was McGonagall fainting. The uptight woman had looked so horrified. He chuckled, drinking a bit of mead from the bottle he'd had Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade deliver, and proceeded to watch more.

Author's Note: Next chapter will be a continuation of this one! I hope you all stay tuned to see more of the antics Severus has caused. Oh! And you are all welcome to send in ideas, which, if I accept them, will be credited to you at the end of the chapter. Read and review my lovelies!

-SSOTP


	5. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I am terribly sorry to say this is not a happy author's note.. And not a happy author. I have been trying to keep my personal life from effecting my writing over the past few months, and it seems I have failed to do so in not updating in such a long time.. But I will explain a bit for you, so you understand.**

**My mother found out I was bisexual… I know, for a twenty-seven year old, I should be strong enough to brush off anything my mother thinks.. But.. She said some very hurtful things, and we argued.. Then, to top that day off, my father died and I have to go to California tomorrow using my sick days to be there for the reading of his will.. **

**But this isn't saying that I am taking a vacation, and will be back updating when I stop feeling depressed.. I am instead handing my stories, upcoming stories, and requests to a friend of mine. She's under 'NoUserNameAvailable' on ffnet, and she is a very capable writer. She has written several poems, and a great many short stories. I am trusting her to please you all. **

**Don't worry though, everything in my stories will be according to my plans, and when she finishes a chapter, she will call me, read it, and get my approval before posting. I urge you to continue reading TDS, and Wander, even if another author is taking over.. And that those of you who wrote me requests, read what she has come up with.. They are my babies, and I really want you to enjoy them. The first chapter of TDS should be out next week by her.. And there will be minor adjustments in the body, and lengthening..**

**Again, I'm so sorry I have to do this.. I just need a long sabbatical.. Eventually, I will return with new ideas, better stories, and a clear mind.**

**I love you all,**

**Lexi**


End file.
